Wizard Spells
For a quick overview, you can also check out the Category:Wizard Spells. Cantrips (0 Level) *Acid Splash *Blade Ward *Booming Blade *Chill Touch *Control Flames *Create Bonfire *Dancing Lights *Fire Bolt *Friends *Frostbite *Green-Flame Blade *Gust *Infestation *Light *Lightning Lure *Mage Hand *Mending *Message *Minor Illusion *Mold Earth *On/Off (UA Modern Magic) *Poison Spray *Prestidigitation *Ray of Frost *Shape Water *Shocking Grasp *Sword Burst *Thunderclap *Toll the Dead *True Strike 1st Level *Absorb Elements *Alarm *Burning Hands *Catapult *Cause Fear *Charm Person *Chromatic Orb *Color Spray *Comprehend Languages *Detect Magic *Disguise Self *Earth Tremor *Expeditious Retreat *False Life *Feather Fall *Find Familiar *Fog Cloud *Grease *Guiding Hand (UA Starter Spells) *Healing Elixir (UA Starter Spells) *Ice Knife *Identify *Illusory Script *Infallible Relay (UA Modern Magic) *Jump *Longstrider *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Protection from Evil and Good *Puppet (UA Starter Spells) *Ray of Sickness *Remote Access (UA Modern Magic) *Sense Emotion (UA Starter Spells) *Shield *Silent Image *Sleep *Snare *Sudden Awakening (UA Starter Spells) *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Tenser's Floating Disk *Thunderwave *Unseen Servant *Witch Bolt 2nd Level *Aganazzar's Scorcher *Alter Self *Arcane Hacking (UA Modern Magic) *Arcane Lock *Blindness/Deafness *Blur *Cloud of Daggers *Continual Flame *Crown of Madness *Darkness *Darkvision *Detect Thoughts *Digital Phantom (UA Modern Magic) *Dragon's Breath *Dust Devil *Earthbind *Enlarge/Reduce *Flaming Sphere *Find Vehicle (UA Modern Magic) *Gentle Repose *Gust of Wind *Hold Person *Invisibility *Knock *Levitate *Locate Object *Magic Mouth *Magic Weapon *Maximillian's Earthen Grasp *Melf's Acid Arrow *Mirror Image *Mind Spike *Misty Step *Nystul's Magic Aura *Phantasmal Force *Pyrotechnics *Ray of Enfeeblement *Rope Trick *Scorching Ray *See Invisibility *Shadow Blade *Shatter *Skywrite *Snilloc's Snowball Swarm *Spider Climb *Suggestion *Warding Wind *Web 3rd Level *Animate Dead *Bestow Curse *Blink *Catnap *Clairvoyance *Conjure Lesser Demon (UA That Old Black Magic) *Counterspell *Dispel Magic *Enemies Abound *Erupting Earth *Fear *Feign Death *Fireball *Flame Arrows *Fly *Gaseous Form *Glyph of Warding *Haste *Haywire (UA Modern Magic) *Hypnotic Pattern *Invisibility to Cameras (UA Modern Magic) *Leomund's Tiny Hut *Life Transference *Lightning Bolt *Magic Circle *Major Image *Melf's Minute Meteors *Nondetection *Phantom Steed *Protection from Ballistics (UA Modern Magic) *Protection from Energy *Remove Curse *Sending *Sleet Storm *Slow *Stinking Cloud *Summon Lesser Demons *Thunder Step *Tidal Wave *Tiny Servant *Tongues *Vampiric Touch *Wall of Sand *Wall of Water *Water Breathing 4th Level *Arcane Eye *Banishment *Blight *Charm Monster *Confusion *Conjure Barlgura (UA That Old Black Magic) *Conjure Knowbot (UA Modern Magic) *Conjure Minor Elementals *Conjure Shadow Demon (UA That Old Black Magic) *Control Water *Dimension Door *Elemental Bane *Evard's Black Tentacles *Fabricate *Fire Shield *Greater Invisibility *Hallucinatory Terrain *Ice Storm *Leomund's Secret Chest *Locate Creature *Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound *Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum *Otiluke's Resilient Sphere *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph *Sickening Radiance *Stone Shape *Stoneskin *Storm Sphere *Summon Greater Demon *Synchronicity (UA Modern Magic) *System Backdoor (UA Modern Magic) *Vitriolic Sphere *Wall of Fire *Watery Sphere 5th Level *Animate Objects *Bigby's Hand *Cloudkill *Commune with City (UA Modern Magic) *Cone of Cold *Conjure Elemental *Conjure Vrock (UA That Old Black Magic) *Contact Other Plane *Control Winds *Creation *Danse Macabre *Dawn *Dominate Person *Dream *Enervation *Far Step *Geas *Hold Monster *Immolation *Infernal Calling *Legend Lore *Mislead *Modify Memory *Negative Energy Flood *Passwall *Planar Binding *Rary's Telepathic Bond *Scrying *Seeming *Shutdown (UA Modern Magic) *Skill Empowerment *Steel Wind Strike *Synaptic Static *Telekinesis *Teleportation Circle *Transmute Rock *Wall of Force *Wall of Light *Wall of Stone 6th Level *Arcane Gate *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Contingency *Create Homunculus *Create Undead *Disintegrate *Drawmij's Instant Summons *Eyebite *Flesh to Stone *Globe of Invulnerability *Guards and Wards *Investiture of Flame *Investiture of Ice *Investiture of Stone *Investiture of Wind *Magic Jar *Mass Suggestion *Mental Prison *Move Earth *Otiluke's Freezing Sphere *Otto's Irresistible Dance *Programmed Illusion *Scatter *Soul Cage *Sunbeam *Tenser's Transformation *True Seeing *Wall of Ice 7th Level *Conjure Hezrou (UA That Old Black Magic) *Crown of Stars *Delayed Blast Fireball *Etherealness *Finger of Death *Forcecage *Mirage Arcane *Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion *Mordenkainen's Sword *Plane Shift *Power Word Pain *Prismatic Spray *Project Image *Reverse Gravity *Sequester *Simulacrum *Symbol *Teleport *Whirlwind 8th Level *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Antimagic Field *Antipathy/Sympathy *Clone *Control Weather *Demiplane *Dominate Monster *Feeblemind *Illusory Dragon *Incendiary Cloud *Maddening Darkness *Maze *Mighty Fortress *Mind Blank *Sunburst *Telepathy 9th Level *Astral Projection *Foresight *Gate *Imprisonment *Invulnerability *Mass Polymorph *Meteor Swarm *Power Word Kill *Prismatic Wall *Psychic Scream *Shapechange *Time Stop *True Polymorph *Weird *Wish References Wizards RPG Team [https://media.wizards.com/2015/downloads/dnd/EE_PlayersCompanion.pdf Elemental Evil Player's Companion]. Wizards of the Coast. Wizards RPG Team. Player's Handbook. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-6560-1. Wizards RPG Team. Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-6580-9. Wizards RPG Team. [http://media.wizards.com/2015/downloads/dnd/UA_ModernMagic.pdf Unearthed Arcana: Modern Magic]. Wizards of the Coast. Wizards RPG Team. [https://media.wizards.com/2017/dnd/downloads/UA-Starter-Spells.pdf Unearthed Arcana: Starter Spells]. Wizards of the Coast. Wizards RPG Team. [https://media.wizards.com/2015/downloads/dnd/07_UA_That_Old_Black_Magic.pdf Unearthed Arcana: That Old Black Magic]. Wizards of the Coast. Wizards RPG Team. Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-6611-0. Category:Magic Category:Abjuration Category:Evocation Category:Enchantment Category:Conjuration Category:Class_Spell_List Category:Transmutation